Arishol Kallig
Arishol Mith'kil Kallig, also more commonly known in Republic space as Darth Nox, was a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith and member of the Resurgent Sith Empire. Born a Sith Pureblood, he was notably powerful, even at a young age, and was born under the Sith Pureblood Noble House of Kallig, sired by the Head of the Clan, Ashmal Kallig. Rising to prominence for besting House Drassh's Head at the age of ten, Arishol became head of the Sith Clan upon his father's death at the hands of Sith Clan Hord's Archon, Draccus Hord. From there, he revitalized the fear and respect his clan was known for in the past by fixing what his father had undone; collecting, by force if necessary, the owed debts to his Clan from others and actively pursuing an agenda of growth for his House, both financially and with its own military. As respect grew for House Kallig, Arishol also expanded his own personal power-base and abilities as well as trained himself to be a true Lord of the Sith. By the time Kallig had actively begun entering the war with the Republic as an asset to the Empire, Arishol had earned the Sith rank of Darth and was christened "Darth Nox". Appearance Born a Sith Pureblood, Arishol had bright, red skin and vibrant orange-yellow eyes that seemed to glow and crackle on its own and even, in times when he was exerting his power, glow red and purple depending on if the power being released was his own or that given to him by the Force Ghosts bound to him. His jet-black, silky hair was cut short most times down to neck length. As a youth, it was slicked back with a wavy look to it but as he grew older and more refined in his appearance, he preferred it be more controlled and let it down. His eyes have golden, Sith piercings resembling eyelashes jutting out with another on his nose resembling heraldry of some kind. He has two golden snake-bite piercings on each side of his mouth and a few golden prods inserted into his collarbone and the back of his shoulders. He had the typical Sith bone spines on his chest, back of neck, knees, elbows, and under his eyebrows. He almost always wore his red and white Demicot robe and Sith Demicot mask to match, resembling Darth Jadus in appearance but being designed with the Kallig red and white heraldry color scheme. Personality Arishol is a particularly defined and controversial Sith for his belief system, honor-code, and values that are different from the traditional Sith. Some of his these, as well as opinions and relationships, are below: *'Racial Pride and Bigotry:' When it comes to Sith purity in bloodline and race, Arishol is a stout traditionalist and believes being a Sith noble Clansman requires one to be a Sith Pureblood and to be adopted into said Clan or be born into it. Otherwise, those outside of Sith purity must be content with being High Caste or lower. Apart from that, he sees no superiority in race from other races and even prefers some races in some fields to others. This is shown by him buying a Kaleesh slave, Xarmek, and using him as a bodyguard because of the Kaleesh's famed combat expertise as well as employing Kubaz spies and informants throughout the galaxy. He often attempts to undermine the Xenophobic laws that govern aliens in the Empire and give aliens a chance at flexibility in their fields while under his command. *'Dark Side vs Light Side:' In terms of use, Arishol is more adept and capable in the arts of the Sith and Dark Side abilities, fueling his power with his passions and emotions but restraining himself with intellect and reason. He reasons that the Light Side of the Force is too much of a slow path to power and that the Jedi are far too restricting on themselves. However, he also feels that the Sith are not restricted enough at times and wished that the infighting and unnecessary death that occurred within the Empire could cease so that progress could be made. *'Love:' Arishol, being wed to his first wife, Itsu, at the age of 8, was practically raised with her and grew extremely attached to her, knowing that they were to be legally together and deciding that they might as well love each other so as to not grow miserable from a marriage her didn't enjoy. Through time together, they became attached and, as of current, Arishol is protective and fond of his wife and while she is not his equal in standing both in Imperial rank and within the Clan, he treats her as such and often turns to her on advise in times when they are alone. Combat Even as a child, Arishol possessed an affinity to the Force and the expressive, violent capabilities it had. Many techniques of his that are signature to his character he managed to create himself through training and study. Others, he inherited thanks to the extensive archives of Sith knowledge available to him from his Noble House. Lightsaber Trained as a Sith Assassin at an early age by former Sith Stalker and Inquisitor-Sage, Lord Helphess, Arishol became more used to wielding a Saberstaff than a regular Lightsaber, being shamefully clumsier and less proficient than with his signature weapon. Even so much as wielding a different handle of Saberstaff or heavier one can throw his posture and concentration off balance. However, when wielding his signature, inherited Kallig Saberstaff, he has few equal to match his skill. With lightning-quick reflexes, well-timed precision, and calculated maneuvers, Arishol can be an impenetrable fortress or a single flash of quick death. His signature killing-blow with his weapon is to smack the center of the handle against his opponent's face when they are guarding his brought-down blade and then, while they are stunned, bringing one of the blades into their side quickly. The Saberstaff itself, however, is distinctive in many ways. For once, the pink-purple crystal at the center is revealed and held together by two opposing ends of the handle and primes to life when activated, thus making it simple for Arishol on how to wield it; by two ends rather than one long staff. Second, the blades, as with the crystal itself, is a pinkish-purple hue rather than the Sith's signature and traditional red, being pink in the center and purple on the outer layer. This is significant in showing that Arishol is different than the average Sith and is more controversial, being open to the tactics that work rather than simply adhering to Sith tradition. Not only this, but it gives him a distinction different from other Sith apart from simply the handle design and mechanics. Tactically, Arishol differs between opponents. If facing against weak opponents, he will often tease them by not exerting much effort and simply defending against every assault they make, occasionally tripping them up with a maneuver that'll knock them off balance and humiliate them. If faced with a tougher opponent, he will go for the offensive and quickly attempt to end the fight early by assaulting their legs and unprotected, vital areas and maneuvering around them while twirling his Saberstaff like a baton in hopes of intimidating and confusing them. Sith and Jedi, as he understands it, need to be able to focus to use both Force abilities and their Lightsabers. If one cannot concentrate, they will fall quickly. Force Abilities With immense Force power at his disposal, whether naturally his own or granted to him from the several bound Force Spirits inside of him, Arishol can command some of the highest tiers and levels of Force powers touched on and, some, unknown, even to the Emperor himself. Some of these are elegant, others more destructive and blunt. Some of them Arishol can perform with ease, others may strain him to do. Some can even be fatal and Arishol may only use these as a last resort in certain scenarios where he faces little choice. *'Seismic Bullet': A powerful and destructive variation of Force Push, Seismic Bullet, at its peak level, can shred through steel and bone as if they were mere paper. However, Arishol has been known to use the ability in tandem with a smaller Force Push to get the target away from him and lessen the damage or simply exert less effort in the ability, thus limiting how much damage it can do. The extent of which has shown that it can maim and wound people at mid-range, and easily kill them at point blank. From afar, the ability simply acts as a Force Push that knocks someone off their feet or, at most, knocks the air out of them. *'Gravitational Hammer:'